Haunted DC-A GB story
by BlueMoon4657
Summary: When paranormal activity increases in Washington D.C., the president calls the Ghostbusters to come investigate.
1. Phantom Presidents & Mass Hysteria

It was nightfall in Washington D.C., and mostly everyone was settling down for the night. In the White House, President Katherine Walker and her family were settling down as well. The president, dressed in a dark blue robe, headed down the hall to her children's room. She opened the door to find her 11 year old twins, Conner and Haley, sitting on Haley's bed talking about something that happened at school.

"Alright kids, lights out." President Walker said, "You can talk more in the morning."

"Dang it, I was just getting to the good part." Haley said.

"Well, you tell me about it at breakfast, but you two need to go to sleep." the president said, looking at the twins with her hazel eyes.

"Ok, Mom." Conner said as he got off his sister's bed and got in his own.

"Alright, night kids." President Walker said turning out the light.

"Night Mom." both twins said at the same time.

The president closed the door and walked down the hall. As she did, she all of a sudden felt a cold blast of air hit her. She turned around, but no windows were open. No else was around and there were no air vents around. She shrugged her shoulder and continued down the hall toward her bedroom. When she entered the room, she saw her husband, Sam Walker, sitting in bed, reading a book.

"Kids asleep?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Katherine replied.

"Ok." Sam replied. He then noticed the look on his wife's face, "Kate, you ok?"

"Yeah, hon." Katherine replied, "I just had a weird feeling out in the hall. It's probably nothing."

"Alright, I'm just making sure you're ok." Sam replied.

"I am. Thanks hon." Katherine said as she undid her robe and got into bed.

Sam put his book down and turned out the lights, "Night Kate."

"Night Sam." Katherine replied.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

The clock struck midnight, and everything was quiet in the White House. In the Walkers' bedroom, the president and her husband were sound asleep. All of a sudden, Katherine woke up and sat up upon hearing footsteps out in the hall. Sam apparently heard as he sat up as well.

"Did you hear footsteps?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they almost sounded like..boots." Katherine said.

All of a sudden, they heard what sounded like a flower vase crash to the floor down the hall. The couple got out of bed and stepped out into the hall. No one was there. But at the end of the hall, an object was on the floor. The couple headed down the hall and found a flower vase that had fallen off a table and had broken.

"What the-" Katherine started. Suddenly, a cold breeze swept through the hall.

"Where did that come from?" Sam asked. He then noticed that Katherine had a terrified expression on her face and was looking at something in front of her.

"Kate? Kate, what is it..." Sam's voice trailed off as his face went white. Standing in front of the couple was the full-bodied apparition of a man. He was wearing clothes from the early 1800s, had graying black hair, hazel colored eyes, and a very sharp nose. But he also looked sickly and pale, like he died from an illness.

"My Lord...that's-that's.." Sam stammered.

"William Henry Harrison." Katherine said, her face white with fear.

The spirit of the 9th president looked at the couple for a few seconds before disappearing. The president and her husband looked at each other in complete shock.

"Mom! Dad!" Conner exclaimed as he ran down the hall. His expression was one of fear.

"What is it, son?" Sam asked.

"Gh-Ghost." Conner said, "In our room."

The three of them ran down the hall and burst into the twins' room. Haley was still in her bed looking at the ghost the stood in the middle of he room. The ghost was a man, had graying hair, dark eyes, and he was wearing an army uniform from the mid-1800s, and he had a sword at his side.

"That's-that's.." Conner stammered.

"Zachary Taylor." Sam and Katherine said at the same time.

The 12th president turned his head to look at the current president and her family. He gave a quick nod and vanished. Katherine rushed over to her daughter to make sure she was ok.

"You ok sweetheart?" Katherine asked.

"Y-y-yeah." Haley stammered as she tried to come to terms at what just happened.

"Did he hurt you kids?" Sam asked.

"No." Conner said, "He just looked at us."

"These ghost appearances are happening more and more." the president said as she rubbed her forehead, "I don't know what to do anymore."

Sam put his arm on his wife's shoulder, "It's ok Kate. We'll find a way."

* * *

 _The next day..._

"Ghosts are popping up all over Washington!" vice-president Kyle Connell exclaimed at the morning's cabinet meeting, "Yesterday, George Washington was spotted by the Washington Monument, and a group of tourists was attacked by a group of British redcoats!"

"And my wife and I saw William Henry Harrison last night, and Zachary Taylor appeared in my kids' bedroom." Sam said.

"See what I mean?!" Connell exclaimed.

"Calm down Connell." Attorney General George Granger said from across the table, "The FBI is handling it."

"Are you insane Granger?!" Connell exclaimed, "These are ghosts we're talking about, not terrorists!"

"I know that Connell." Granger said through clenched teeth, "But..

"Connell's got a point Granger." Secretary of State Julia Hamillton said from her seat, "These are ghosts. They can literally disappear and do a bunch of other stuff. The FBI doesn't have the weapons or skills to handle them."

"Ms. President, do you have any suggestions?" White House speaker Sarah Caleb asked.

The president sighed, "To be honest, I don't even know what to do with all this. Settling arguments I can do. Handling the supernatural? I don't even know where to start."

"Well, we can't let this go on." Granger said, "We can't call the police, we can't call the army, who we gonna call?"

"Ghostbusters!" Secreatry of War Myles Matthews exclaimed from his seat. He then said, "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Oh grow up Matthews." Hamillton said, rolling her eyes, "There is no way-"

"Actually Myles, that's good idea." President Walker said smiling.

The rest of the cabinet looked at her.

"Think about it. They're the only ones who know how to deal with the supernatural." the president said, "Why didn't I think about that?"

"She's right." Vice-president Connell said, "They are the only ones who can help us."

"Julia, call the mayor of New York to let him know I'm coming, but tell him not to tell anything to the press." Katherine said.

"Yes ma'm." Hamillton replied.

"Connell, tell the National guard to place guards around all the landmarks."

"Will do, Connell said.

"When will you be back?" Granger asked.

"I should be back by tomorrow." Katherine said, "But first, I'm gonna get some help."

To be continued...


	2. Getting Help

In New York, the guys were relaxing in the firehall after a week of tough cases. Winston Zeddemore was tuning the engine on Ecto-1, Dr. Peter Venkman was arguing with Walter Peck over the phone. Again. Dr. Ray Stantz was giving Dr. Egon Spengler a hand at looking over the interdimensional portal, and Janine Melnitz was sitting at her desk and typing a report.

"Well, that's just rude!" Peter exclaimed as he rolled his eyes.

Peck just yelled something back.

"Well, let's see here..." Peter started just as the dial tone entered his ear.

"Rude." Peter muttered as he hung up.

"Pete, we've told you a million times it's not smart to argue with him." Winston said, poking his head up from the car.

"You have. I just refuse to listen." Peter replied.

"Well, you better start listening soon before your attitude causes Peck and PCOC to shut us down." Janine snapped. Just then, the phone rang and Janine answered it. She quickly wrote down the address on a sheet of paper and hung. "Gotta a job." she said as she hit the Klaxon. Egon and Ray came up from the basement and joined Peter and Winston in Ecto-1. The four then drove off to the location.

About an hour later, a black limo pulled up in front of the firehall. President Walker got out and walked in. She walked up to Janine's desk.

"Is this the Ghostbusters' facility?" she asked.

"Yeah, but they're not-" Janine started to say as she looked up as her eyes widened, "President Walker?"

"Yes, and you are?" Katherine asked.

"I'm Janine Melnitz. I'm the head of staff and the Ghostbusters' receptionist." Janine replied.

"Are the Ghostbusters here? I need to talk to them." Katherine said.

"No, they're on a job at a department store." Janine replied, "They should be back soon."

"Okay, well can I wait here?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, do you need anything to drink or anything?" Janine asked.

"No thanks Ms. Melnitz." Katherine replied, "Where should I wait?"

"Just back there." Janine said as she pointed to several chairs in Peter's office.

"Thank you." the president replied as she took a seat in Peter's office.

* * *

About a half hour later, the guys were heading back to the firehall. Ray was in the driver's seat while Winston was in the passenger seat

"I said I'm sorry!" Peter exclaimed as Egon refused to look at him, "It was an accident."

"Yeah. you pushed me into several display tables, thank you very much." Egon snapped, glaring icily at Peter.

"I'm sorry!" Peter yelled.

"Hey you two, be nice." Ray called.

"For once." Winston added.

The four the drove around the corner and saw a black limo parked outside the firehall.

"Hey, what's that limo doing here?" Ray asked.

"I don't know. I sure hope Peck hasn't decided to come shut us down." Winston replied.

"If he does, I'll never let you live that down Venkman." Egon said, glaring at his colleage.

"What?" Peter asked.

Ecto-1 then pulled into the firehall, and the boys got out.

"Hey Janine we're back!" Peter yelled.

"You guys have a visitor in the office." Janine replied.

"Who?" Egon asked.

"See for yourself." Janine replied.

The four Ghostbusters went back into Peter's office and found President Walker sitting in a chair.

"President Walker, what are doing here?" Ray asked astounded.

"Hello, are you the Ghostbusters?" the president asked.

"Yes. I'm Dr. Peter Venkman, that's Dr. Ray Stantz, Dr. Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddemore." Peter introduced as he shook the president's hand.

Nice to meet you." President Walker replied.

"So, what do you need?" Winston asked.

"I'm afraid that I need your help." President Walker said with a solemn expression.

"What?" Egon asked.

"Ghosts are popping up all over Washington." she replied.

"When did this start?' Ray asked.

About 2 weeks ago." Katherine replied, "There have always been ghosts in Washington, but they've always been timid and benign up until 2 weeks ago. They've attacking tourists and residents and popping up in buildings everywhere. Yesterday, a group of tourists was attacked by the spirits of British redcoats, and last night, my husband and I saw the ghost of William Henry Harrison. And Zachary Taylor appeared in my children's bedroom."

"Did they do anything?" Egon asked.

"No, they just looked at us for a couple of seconds and disappeared." Katherine replied.

"Hmm, that's strange." Ray said, "Like you said, Washington's ghosts have always been benign."

"Also in several locations, we've found remains of what look like occult rituals." Katherine added.

"So, this could be the work of a cult?" Winston asked.

"Possibly." Egon replied.

"Yeah, and with these ghosts popping up and being aggressive towards humans, the situation could get worse." Ray remarked.

"Can you four come down to the city and try to see what's causing this?" Katherine asked, "Plus are there anymore Ghostbusters that can help?"

"We can." Ray replied, "But unfortunately, we don't have anyone else to help right now. Janine doesn't really like getting in the field, and our Chicago branch of Ghostbusters is busy at the moment. And our researcher Kylie Griffin, along with our PCOC liaison Jenny Moran, is with our FBI liaison Melanie Ortiz in Dallas right now, handling some hauntings."

"Ok." the president said, "How soon can y'all get down to Washington?"

"We're gonna have to drive because based on what you said, we're gonna need a lot of equipment." Egon said, "And we can't fly there because something could happen with the equipment at high altitudes. And since our traps aren't designed for long-term containment, we're gonna have to bring our mobile containment unit."

'Yeah, if we leave tomorrow, it might be a day or two." Winston said, "Can you hold off that long?"

"We'll try, but I know it'll only be a matter of time before Kyle starts sending troops to handle the ghosts." Katherine said before rolling her eyes, "He can be very hot-headed and persistent."

"Tell him not to send any troops or anything." Ray said, "Plus, it would be a good idea to close down the tourist destinations so no one else gets hurt."

"I'll do that Dr. Stantz." Katherine said before looking at her watch, "I'd better head back to Washington before Sam starts to worry."

"We'll get everything we need and pack up." Peter said as he handed her a phone number, "Call Walter Peck at PCOC to tell him what's going on so he doesn't chew on our butts again."

"Alright, thank you so much gentlemen." the president said as she walked out of the firehall.

"Ray, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Egon asked.

"Yes, I am." Ray replied.

"Thinking what?" Winston asked.

"That if this is the work of a cult, there might be more to these sudden appearances of ghosts than meets the eye." Ray said.

"Agreed." Egon said.

Yo Brainiacs." Peter said, "Less talking, more packing."

"Janine, can you call Kylie, Jenny, and Mel and tell them what's going on?" Ray said.

"Sure thing Ray." Janine replied.

The four then headed upstairs to start packing their bags for a long road trip.

To be continued...

 ** **Author's not: Hey, sorry for late update. With writer's block and high school and swim meets, it makes writing a story difficult to do sometimes lol. But anyway, hope you liked the update. Peace out!****


	3. Finding Clues

The next day, the guys loaded the last of the required equipment, which included extra traps and mood slime blowers just in case of possessions, into their RV and set out for Washington with Ecto-1 hooked to the back. The night before, Ray had called Kylie, Jenny, and Melanie to let them know what was going on. Mel said she come to New York for while to help out Janine, Kylie, and Jenny with the ghosts there. Kylie said that she'd go through books at the bookstore to do more in depth research. And Jenny said that once she got back, she'd take care of all the PCOC paperwork. And all three of them would be on stand by just in case if the boys needed anymore help in D.C.

As the guys were driving through Philadelphia, Egon and Ray were looking through books about the psychokinetic and cult history in D.C., Winston was driving, and Peter was in the passenger's seat. Unfortunately, the traffic was backed up a lot in the city, which delayed them getting to Washington at their target time.

"Man, this is ridiculous!" Peter exclaimed, "At this point, we'll never get to D.C.!"

"We'll get there Pete, just settle down." Winston said.

"I hope so." Peter muttered before yelling, "Hey Ray, Spengs, got anything useful?!"

"We're looking over past hauntings in the national monuments and past cult activity." Ray replied, "But we need to know which religion and which cult we're dealing with first."

Ray's right." Egon said, "And if there's a pattern to these hauntings and a timing, then we need to know cause I have a bad feeling about this."

"Man, I hate it when you say because it usually means something bad." Winston said.

After about another hour, the team was able to get through Philadelphia and continued on. After a few more hours, the crew stopped to get gas and make sure the mobile containment and the other equipment were still functioning and in good shape. And since night was falling, the boys decided to stop for the night.

* * *

The next morning, the guys got on the road again, with Ray driving this time to give Winston a break. As they past through Baltimore, each man had a feeling that this assignment wasn't gonna be easy or simple. If a cult was involved, then that would make the job more dangerous than it already was. After a few more hours, the quartet arrived in the nation's capital. Unfortunately, they, once again, ran into heavy traffic.

"Aw man, not again.." Peter groaned.

"Don't worry Peter." Ray reassured, "We'll get through this, head to the White House, and meet with the president."

"Let's hope so.." Peter muttered.

About half an hour later, the traffic cleared up, and the team headed to the White House. They pulled up at the gate where several guards were standing at.

"Uh..excuse me sir?" Ray said, rolling down the window and poking his head out, "We're the Ghostbusters and.."

"Yes, we know." the guard said, "The president told us to expect you. Go on in."

"Thanks." Ray replied.

Ray then parked the RV, and the four New Yorkers got out. They walked to the door where two more guards were standing.

"Excuse us sirs." Winston said, "We're.."

"Yes, we know. The president told us to expect you." one guard said, "Go in." The two stepped aside and allowed the boys in grey to pass. Among entering, they were amazed at the interior. Portraits of past presidents hung on the walls, and several crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. They then entered another room and found the president and her family standing there.

"The Ghostbusters?!" Connor and Haley said at the same time, "Cool!"

"Hello Ms. President." Ray said with a smile, "Hello kids."

"Hello Dr. Stantz, Dr. Venkman, Dr. Spengler, Mr. Zeddemore." President Walker said before turning to her husband and kids, "This is my husband Sam, and our twin children, Connor and Haley."

"Very nice to meet all of you." Egon said, straightening his glasses.

"Very nice to meet you gentleman." Sam said as he shook hands with the Ghostbusters.

"As are we." Peter said.

"Come with me gentlemen." the president said, "I want you to meet with my cabinet. Sam, how about you and the kids go do something fun?"

"Ok, see you later Kate." Sam said as he kissed his wife and walked off with the twins.

The president led the Ghostbusters down the hall and around the corner. They then entered a room where the president's cabinet was sitting.

"Everyone, these are the Ghostbusters: Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Ray Stantz, Dr. Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddemore." the president introduced before turning to the team. "Gentlemen, these are my cabinet members: vice-president Kyle Connell, Secretary of State Julia Hamillton, Secretary of Treasury Zachary James, Secretary of War Myles Matthews, Attorney General George Granger, Postmaster general Francis Harrison, Secretary of Navy Hannah Cross, and my White House speaker Sarah Caleb."

"Nice to meet all of four of you gentlemen." Granger said.

"You as well." Ray said.

"So I just want to know, when did this all begin and what's happened?" Egon asked.

"It all started a few weeks ago." Hamillton said, "At first it was just ghosts appearing to tourist groups and guards, but they weren't attacking. Then about a week later, things began to get violent. A group of British redcoat soldiers attacked a group of tourists last week and sent one woman to the hospital."

"And then ghosts began showing up inside the city." Matthews added, "Ghosts of men and women who looked like they were burned to death by reports began showing up in homes and shops. One building was set on fire. No one was hurt, but the building burned to the ground."

"Ms. President, you said something about finding evidence of occult rituals." Winston said, "Can we go investigate them and see what we find?"

"Sure Mr. Zeddemore." President Walker said before turning to Granger, "Granger, call the FBI head and tell him what's going."

"Will do Ms. President." Granger replied.

"Can you give us the addresses of the places that you found these rituals in?" Ray asked.

Sure thing Dr. Stantz." said President Walker, "Julia, can you write down the addresses?"

"Of course." Hamillton replied, grabbing a piece of paper and pencil

Just then, there was a knock on the door. A man wearing a suit walked in and said to the president, "Ms. President, there have been some more ghost attacks, and reporters and journalists want your statement."

The president sighed before turning to the Ghostbusters, "Sorry gentlemen, I have to take care of this." She then turned to Caleb ans said, "Sarah, can you come and help me?"

"Sure." she replied.

"Wait, where was this?" Ray asked.

"I believe the Washington Hilton hotel." the man replied.

"Hey, wasn't that where Ronald Reagan was shot and almost assassinated?" Peter asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes Venkman." Egon replied, "I guess that's our first stop."

"Good luck gentlemen." President Walker said before walking out with Caleb.

"Here's the list of addresses." Julia said as she handed the list to Ray, "And here's the report from the witnesses at the hotel."

"Thanks." Ray said before turning to his colleagues, "Come on, let's go."

The quartet then walked out of the meeting room and headed outside to their RV and parked on the street outside the White House as the president gave them permission to. She had also assigned guards to guard it for the team when they were investigating or ghostbusting. Winston then unhooked Ecto-1 from the back, and the team took off. As they were heading to the hotel, Ray and Egon were looking over the reports, while Peter was driving and Winston was in the passenger seat.

"What do y'all got?" Winston asked.

"According to the reports, the ghostly figure of a man suddenly appeared and began shooting a gun in the hotel lobby. The figure was described as having brown hair, blue eyes, 80s clothes, sullen expression, and seemed insane." Egon replied.

"That must be the spirit of John Hinckley, Jr." Ray said, "He was the one who shot Ronald Reagan, along with police officer Thomas Delahanty, Secret Service agent Timothy McCarthy, and Reagan's press secretary James Brady. All four of them survived thankfully."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"He was obsessed with an actress named Jodie Foster." Ray replied, "He sent her love letters, but she never noticed. So to get her to notice him, he decided to try to assassinate a president."

"That's insane." Winston said.

"He actually was mentally unstable." Egon said, "He was originally gonna assassinate Jimmy Carter, but he was arrested in Nashville for firearms. Afterwards, he began to target Reagan who had just been elected. So, he waited outside the hotel, and as the president was walking out, he opened fire. He made no attempt to escape, and he was arrested. Since he was insane, he wasn't found guilty. He was sent to the St. Elizabeth's Hospital where he later died."

"Has he been spotted there before?" Winston asked.

"A couple of times, but no one's been attacked or hurt." Ray replied.

"So, could something be happening to make ghosts act aggressive?" Peter asked.

"That's a possibility." Egon said. The four of them then arrived at the Washington Hilton hotel.

"Let's go guys." Winston said. The team got out, put on their proton packs, grabbed several traps, and PKE meters, and headed inside. They were approached by several men.

"Hello, you gentlemen must be the Ghostbusters." one of the men said, "I'm Special Agent John Bell."

"And I'm the hotel manager Carl Stein." the other man said, "Thanks for coming."

"Nice to meet you." Egon said, "May we take a look around the building and basement?"

"Sure, here are the keys to the basement and other off-limit areas." Stein said.

"Has the building been cleared?" Winston asked.

"Yes, no one will be allowed back in for a couple of hours." Bell replied.

"How about we split up?" Ray said to the team, "Peter, you go check out the two restaurants, Winston, you go check out the ballrooms, Egon, you go into the basement, and I'll go up the elevator and scan the floors for activity. Call on the walkie if you spot anything."

The quartet then split up.

* * *

Peter was walking around one of the hotel's restaurants looking for any signs of ghosts. The restaurant was a mess. Plates of food were still sitting out and tables and chairs were knocked over. Pitchers and glasses of drinks were spilled or shattered on the floor.

"Why did I have to get stuck searching in here?" Peter muttered to himself.

All of a sudden, several Class 3 poltergeists flew by Peter, knocking him to the ground and sliming him.

"Aw, come on!" Peter exclaimed, "Why am I the one who always gets slimed?!"

Peter then turned on his proton pack and fired at one of the ghosts. He hooked it, but there were still several ghosts that needed to be caught. He quickly grabbed his walkie talkie and called the others.

"Ray, Winston, get your asses down here and help me!" Peter exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile in one of the ballrooms, Winston was walking around and keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. He then spotted something shiny on a table. He walked over and saw a blob of red ectoplasm, which was rarely seen.

 _"Huh, that's weird."_ Winston thought, _"Better get a sample for Ray and Egon."_

He got out a glass tube and put a little bit in. All of a sudden, Peter's voice came out on the walkie talkie. _"Ray, Winston, get your asses down here and help me!"_

Winston grabbed his walkie and said, "On my way Pete."

* * *

Ray was in the elevator stopping at each floor to see where the psychokinetic energy levels were the highest. The elevator dinged at the 12th floor, the top floor, and opened. Ray stepped out and did a quick scan. The reading weren't very strong, like all the floors had been. Ray put on his ecto goggles and looked around, but no sign of residue or activity.

Peter's voice then came through the walkie, _"Ray, Winston, get your asses down here and help me!"_

Ray grabbed his walkie and said, "I'm coming Peter, although it'll take me a little bit."

Ray pressed the down button, and the elevator opened up. He stepped in, pressed the button to the first floor and went down.

* * *

In the hotel basement, Egon had no idea his colleagues were trying to capture ghosts. He had been searching the basement for a while now and hadn't found anything. He took out his PKE meter to see if there was a spirit around. His icy blue eyes looked at the screen for anything, but nothing appeared. Suddenly, a very unpleasant smell caught the brainy Ghostbuster's attention. His dark purplish-brown eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out where the smell was coming from.

Egon moved his flashlight around the dark basement, and the light landed on a door. He opened it up, and the smell hit him. It almost smelled like death. Egon shone his flashlight into the room, and his eyes widened.

"Oh my God..."

* * *

Meanwhile at the hotel restaurant, Peter, Ray, and Winston just captured the last ghost. It had taken a lot of work to get the poltergeists into the traps, but they managed to get them all.

"Did y'all find anything?" Peter asked.

"I found a blob of red ectoplasm, and don't worry Ray, I got a sample." Winston said, "But other than that, no."

"Thanks Winston." Ray said, "No I didn't find anything. I wonder how Egon's doing."

Just then, Egon voice came over the walkie, _"Peter, Ray, Winston, get down here NOW!"_

The three Ghostbusters rushed to the elevator and headed to the basement.

* * *

The elevator doors opened, and the trio entered the basement. It was dark and had a musty smell to it. There were boxes everywhere, along with elevator cables and a whole lot of other stuff.

"Spengs, where are you?!" Peter called.

"Back here." Egon called.

The three Ghostbusters rushed towards the back and found Egon standing in a doorway. "What is it Egon?" Ray asked.

"Aw man, what's that smell?!" Winston exclaimed in disgust.

"Look and see for yourself." Egon replied.

The four entered the room, and Peter, Ray, and Winston gasped. In the middle of the room was a circle with symbols all around it. There were also several bloody dagurs and and bones. But the worst part was there was a human body and several animal bodies in the middle of the circle.

The four Ghostbusters were horrified. In all their years of ghostbusting, they had never seen anything like this before. The sight and the smell made all of them sick to the stomach.

"Oh my God." Winston said.

"Just as I was afraid of." Egon said, "The haunting was caused by activity caused by this ritual. This happened last night."

"So this could be caused by a cult?" Peter asked.

"Afraid so." Ray replied solemnly.

"But which cult?" Peter asked.

"We don't know." Egon replied, "We'll have to look at the other sites."

"Come on. Let's go tell the special agent what we found and let's go investigate the other locations." Winston said.

The four then headed upstairs to report their discovery and investigate other sites. Little did they know that in the darkness was a figure watching them.

 _"Watch out Ghostbusters."_ the figure thought, _"Soon, it will be too late. The sun will rise bringing a plague with it."_

To be continued...

 **Author's note: Although portrayed as dead in this story, John Hinckley, Jr., the man who shot Reagan, is still alive today, but I portrayed him as dead for story purposes. Anyway, enjoy and Merry late Christmas! Peace out!**


End file.
